Chocolate Cake
by Aeristine
Summary: When a drunken one-night stand goes sour, Tyson asks for Kai's help to get back in shape, but when Tyson starts taking things too far, Kai decides to get to the bottom of it. Tyka One-shot written for Little A Granger!
Disclaimer: I own a pair of duct tape glasses, that's how broke I am. So lawyers, I mean you can try suing me, but you'll get more money out of a circus monkey.

So this story is something I came up with at work and was inspired by Techno Ranma's fic "You Can Never Look Too Good" (seriously, go read it, it's amazing). The beginning of this fic is inspired by the first time I got wasted on New Years. I didn't wake up next to some stranger though...I woke up on the floor of my friend's closet, just mere feet away from the toilet. God, I was so sick. I do vaguely remember calling everyone sexy and saying no to a foursome...parties are crazy.

This story is also because I lost a bet with Little A Granger...we made a deal back in January that for every stone we lost, the other would write them a fanfic. Well I'm sure she's lost at least a stone by now, if not two, whereas I have actually gained 7 pounds. *sweatdrops* Good job Ann!

* * *

Ugh. He felt so dizzy. He opened his eyes and his stomach lurched. When he got up to move pain shot up his spine and he forced himself to swallow his puke. He looked around the unfamiliar room and placed a hand on his pounding temples. What had happened last night? A groan made him look over and he froze. No. No. He didn't. But his lack of clothes and sore tailbone didn't lie.

He had slept with Garland.

His stomach churned violently and he made a beeline for the washroom across the room and knelt before the porcelain throne then proceeded to empty his stomach contents. He raised an eyebrow at the blue vomit. Just what the hell did he drink last night?

A groan behind him alerted him that the other was awake. Great. This was going to be super awkward. Stupid Drunk Tyson is such a slut. His stomach did another back flip and he threw up again.

"Hey, are you alright in there?" called Garland.

"Yeah, don't worry about me man." he replied. When he was sure that there was nothing left in his stomach, he slowly rose to his feet and re-entered the bedroom. He and Garland made eye contact before Garland's blue eyes travelled down Tyson's nude body.

"Woah, you got fat."

"Excuse me?!" You could practically see the steam coming out of Tyson's ears; Who did Garland think he was, speaking to him like that?

"God, what do you do when you're not training? Just sit around and eat all day?"

Ok, so it was true. After a tournament he did like to enjoy relaxing and doing nothing for a few months, but hung over or not, he was not going to take this lying down. He placed his hands on his meaty hips and smirked. "Oh? You didn't seem to mind last night." His smirk widened when Garland's face turned a deep crimson.

"W-Well you look better from behind!"

Ouch. That was good comeback, it was a good thing trash-talking was an art that Tyson had mastered. "The funny thing is, even if I was 400 lbs I could still blade circles around you. What are you trying to achieve anyways? That if you keep doing hundreds or sit-ups everyday that Brooklyn would leave Hiro and date you?"

"GET OUT!"

"Gladly." Happy that he had struck a nerve, he picked up his clothes from the floor and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Days later, as he laid on the couch, eating a bag of chips, Garland's words echoed in his head.

 _"_ _What do you do...sit around and eat all day?"_

"Arg!" He threw the chips across the room and stood up and went into the washroom and stripped off his clothes and took a good look at himself from all angles in the mirror. His stomach, that had once been a 6-pack of tightly toned abs, now hung below his pelvis. His thighs were thick and his ass now sagged and was covered in cellulite. The worst part about all of this, is he could see the beginnings of the ever embarrassing "Man Boobs". He sighed sadly. Garland was right. He had really let himself go.

He held his chin up. He had lost all his weight years ago, and he could do it again...but it would require the services of a certain rival of his.

* * *

Kai had just gotten out of the shower when his phone started ringing on his nightstand. He checked the caller ID and blinked in confusion when he saw that it was Tyson who was calling him. He hadn't heard from the bluenette in months. Curiosity took over and he pressed the "talk" button on his Iphone 6. "Hello?"

"Woah, you actually took my call? I mean- um...Hi Kai."

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose but he couldn't keep the smile off his lips. "What is it Kinomiya?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to start training again?"

The Hiwatari's eyes widened. "I'm impressed Kinomiya, you don't usually start thinking about training until 2 months before the tournament...who did you lose to?"

"No one Kai." Tyson sighed. _'Well except_ _maybe_ _my dignity to Garland.'_ "What do you say buddy?"

"We start first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Kai." To Kai's surprise Tyson was the one who hung up first, usually the Japanese male would try to spend a few extra minutes talking to him. Something had happened. Something to shake Tyson's confidence in himself. He sighed.

"I guess I'll find out tomorrow." But he found himself smiling again. Just hearing the bluenette's voice again made him feel warm all over.

"Meow." His black cat Meko looked at him with a knowing smile.

He glared. "Zip it fuzzball. I _do not_ like him."

The cat rolled her eyes.

* * *

Kai didn't know what he was expecting when he entered the Dojo at 6am the following morning, but a smiling Tyson wasn't one of them. Tyson was actually up before 10am. Apparently miracles did happen. "Thanks for coming Kai!"

"Hn. I hope you're ready Kinomiya. We've got a full day ahead of us."

"That's just what I'm hoping for. Just say the word Captain Kai!"

Kai studied Tyson. There was something different about Tyson. His hair? Maybe it had gotten a little longer. No, there was something else. The only thing that struck him was the determined fire in Tyson's eyes. Figuring that it would come to him later, he held up his Dranzer blade. "Let's see if your skills have diminished at all in the last few months."

Tyson grinned and pulled his own Dragoon. "Now we're talking."

They stood at opposite sides of the beydish in the backyard and started the countdown. **"Let it rip!"** They cried out in unison and released their blades, which wasted no time clashing together in a shower of sparks.

But it became apparent right away that Tyson's skills seemed to have dulled over the last 6 months. His blade was sluggish and his turns were sloppy, most importantly they were only a few minutes in and Tyson was breathing heavy and Dragoon was starting to lose rotation. Tyson's endurance was shit.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kai asked hotly, trying to elicit a stronger response from the younger male and make him go beyond his limits.

"ARG! LET'S GO DRAGOON!" Tyson's blade sped up again and charged at Dranzer, but Kai's blade easily knocked it to the side and out of the beydish. Dragoon rolled in front of Tyson's feet and Tyson fell onto his knees.

It was then a memory surfaced in Kai's mind; The last time he had watched Tyson fall to his knees was when he had tossed away Dranzer like she was nothing. Come to think of it, 17 year old Tyson looked nearly identical to 13 year old Tyson. Same chubby cheeks. It all clicked then. Tyson had gained weight. Not a crazy amount, but enough that it was noticeable. Kai sighed. Tyson wasn't asking for just training, he was asking to help him with entire lifestyle changes.

He looked down at his rival and his gaze softened. Even now, Tyson looked just so cute. "Welcome to your wake-up call. Off your knees. We have a lot of work to do."

Tyson looked up at his friend with watery eyes. "Thanks Kai."

Kai turned on his heels, his scarf swishing behind him. "C'mon Kinomiya, we have a kitchen to purge."

* * *

"First you ditched my pizza pops, then the Cheese Whiz, then my cookies but, seriously Kai! What's wrong with peanut butter?! Isn't it super healthy?"

"Healthy my ass. It's butter, sugar and peanuts. It's a 100 calories for a table spoon. You're better off with grilled chicken when it comes to protein." He chucked the half-full container into the black garbage bag that was in the younger's hands.

Tyson sighed and seeing the sparsely filled cupboards almost made him want to forget the whole thing and go back to being a couch potato.

 _"You look better from behind."_

Garland's scathing comment brought the fire back into his soul. He had to do this. Now that he had ask for Kai's help, there was no turning back. "Whatever you say Kai."

The Russian raised an eyebrow. Tyson had never been this cooperative before. He finished cleaning out the cupboards. "C'mon. We have a mile to run."

Tyson looked up at his captain with a confused expression. "We?"

"Problem Kinomiya?"

"N-no. Just didn't expect for you to be doing it with me."

"This way if you collapse I can pick your ass back up."

Tyson placed his hands on his hips. "Ha-ha. Very funny. You watch, I'll out-run you."

"Hn. I very much doubt that Kinomiya."

But an hour later, Kai was beyond impressed. He was only expecting the World Champion to last 20 minutes before demanding a break, but here he was, albeit he was running a bit slow, but the important thing was he was still going. He hadn't given up. They had been doing interval training, running for 2 minutes and walking for one, so the bluenette wouldn't get overwhelmed. The enigma wondered briefly what was the drive behind the younger teen's sudden determination, but decided to leave it for now. Once the reached the hour mark, Kai stopped running and waited for the younger to catch up. "That's it for cardio today. It's time to move on to sit-ups and squats."

"There's MORE?!" Gasped the 17-year old.

"Are you throwing in the towel?"

Tyson's cocky smile was back. "Who? Me? Never." He stuck out his tongue playfully.

* * *

From that day forward, Kai came to the dojo 5 days a week after classes were done so they could train. In the beginning it was hard for Tyson. His muscles hurt so much that merely getting up to go to the washroom felt like his entire body was being burned from the inside out. It was hell. But little by little, the exercises didn't hurt anymore. He could actually do 40 sit-ups without breaking a sweat. Within 2 weeks donuts and other sweets were no longer calling his name. Grandpa Kinomiya took extra care to make healthy dinners to help out with his grandson's weight loss, and it was paying off. The fat quickly disappeared from the Japanese male's body and Tyson had to buy tighter jeans.

But was the weight coming off _too_ quickly? Kai wondered looking at the Dragoon wielder.

Unfortunately before the Russian could get his answer, he was called away to do some company business in Russia the following day, leaving the Japanese male to his own devices. However when he returned to dojo three weeks later, he got the shock of his life when he walked into Tyson's bedroom while the younger teen was changing. Cerise eyes widened when he saw the ribs that were protruding from tan skin. "Tyson." He gasped.

"Oh, hi Kai! See? The weight is almost gone!"

Kai blinked. _Almost gone?!_ Did Tyson still believe he was overweight? Seeing the sickly body, sunken cheeks and dark shadows beneath once vibrant brown eyes made him terrified for his friend's health. Calmly he asked, "When was the last time you ate?"

"Um...I think I had four carrot sticks this morning."

 _Four?!_ His mind screamed as he looked over the teen once more. He wracked his brain trying to figure out how this could possibly happen to someone who loved food as much as blading. He steeled himself when he realized what he had to do. "I'll see you later." He turned to leave the room.

"Wait?...You're leaving? But you just got back!" protested the younger.

"I said I will be back. I just came here straight from the airport and need to drop off my luggage." The dual-haired teen said honestly, not turning around.

"Oh." Replied Tyson, noticing the large bag duffel back that was draped over his friend's strong shoulder for the first time, before smiling. "Ok Kai! I'll see you later."

Kai pumped his right fist into the air; a silent promise that he would return.

* * *

True to his word, Kai returned to the dojo less than an hour later, duffel bag -free and carrying something else in his arms. Grandpa Kinomiya caught onto the Hiwatari's plan and asked Tyson to sit at the kitchen table just before the Russian walked in.

Tyson was surprised with a huge, triple-layer fudge cake was placed in front of them, he looked at the dessert then at Kai with a confused expression. "What's this?"

"Your reward."

"For what?"

"Just eat."

Tyson gulped and looked at the mountain of chocolate. Carefully he took the knife and began cutting himself a sliver of the chocolate nightmare. Unfortunately, Kai had other ideas, when he took away the knife and cut him a MONSTER sized piece and placed it in front of him. Seriously...it had to be the size of at least 2 normal sized pieces. Did Kai really expect him to eat all of this? He went to open his mouth to protest, and ended up meeting with one of the most deadliest glares that he had ever seen in his life. He picked up his fork and eyed the monstrosity, carefully he picked up a small bite of chocolate and chewed and the chocolate overloaded his senses.

He heard Garland's voice in his head again, _"_ _"_ _What do you do...sit around and eat all day?"_

He immediately felt sick.

Pushing away the plate he said, "Mmmm, delicious! But I have some laps to d-"

"You're not leaving this table until that cake is gone." Came the Russian's stern voice as he pushed the dish back.

Brown eyes widened in alarm. "The entire thing?"

Gramps mentally sighed in relief. He had been considering taking his grandson to a shrink or a hospital for a few days now. He had been slipping extra fattening foods to Tyson without him knowing, but it never seem to help. Kai had been in town for less than an hour and had already seemed to figure out a way to make Tyson realize that he had a problem. Entrusting his grandson to his Captain, he left the room so that maybe Tyson would finally open up to someone.

"All of it." Kai's voice was even, yet dangerous.

The bluenette swallowed hard as he stared at the massive, diabetes-inducing dessert. Slowly, painfully, he lifted up the metallic fork and raised another bite to his dry lips and swallowed. He took another. And another. With every bite he could feel himself get fatter. He wanted to puke, but those piercing crimson eyes wouldn't let him leave the table. As he raised another bite to his mouth, he could hear Garland's cruel words:

 _"You look better from behind."_

His hand began shaking, but it did not go unnoticed by the dual-haired male. "What's wrong? Just eat it Tyson."

"I-I can't." His whole body was trembling now, and Garland's disgusted face appeared in his mind.

 _"Woah, you got fat."_

 **"I CAN'T DO IT!"** He screamed.

Kai was just barely able to dodge the cake that was launched against the wall before Tyson buried his head in his hands, his sobs echoing throughout the room. Sighing, the Russian bit his lip, feeling guilty. Maybe he had pushed Tyson too far too soon. It was time to switch tactics. Gently he laid a hand on his rival's shaking shoulder. "Tyson...what's wrong?"

There was something with the way Kai spoke with such tenderness that finally broke Tyson. "It's Garland! He won't shut-up!"

The Captain raised an eyebrow. "What does Garland have to do with with any of this?"

The younger male went silent.

"Tyson..."

"...You'll think it's stupid."

Kai bit the inside of his cheek. "Try me."

Tyson took a deep breath. "So there was this party, and I got really, really drunk and I had sex with Garland, and the beer goggles must have worn off because he told me I was fat and looked better from behind."

Kai growled. "That low-life was only jealous. All he has is looks. He wishes he had just a fraction of what you have."

Brown eyes looked at the Hiwatari curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Tyson, you're fucking perfect. You're intelligent, brave and have emotions beyond that of a teaspoon."

Tyson blinked. Kai thought he was perfect?

"Garland takes steroids, will sleep with anything that moves and doesn't give a fuck who he hurts in the process. He's an asshole Tyson." The Russian took a breath. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"I did. I needed to lose weight, remember?"

"No. Why didn't you tell me all of this before?"

"...I thought that you would agree with him." Speaking the truth, Tyson realized how much Kai's opinion really did matter to him.

"Idiot."

"Hey wait! If you didn't think I needed to lose weight, why did you start training with me?" demanded the teenager.

"Your weight was never the issue. Your blading skills were piss-poor."

"Oh. So you never cared that I was fat?"

"Tyson, I think you're fucking beautiful." Kai froze. Lost in the heat of the argument, the words escaped his lips before he could stop them.

Tyson beamed. "Really?"

...There was no taking back what he said now. "Yes."

"Well that's really great, because I think you're beautiful too."

The duo gazed at each other intensely, before Kai grabbed Tyson by the shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. When they pulled away, they were both smiling.

Kai pulled the rest of the cake closer to him and grabbed a fork. "For every bite you swallow, I'll kiss you again."

The cake was gone within minutes.

* * *

Some days later, Kai and Garland crossed paths while the Russian was getting a package of cupcakes to help with Tyson's weight gain from the store. The two males eyed each other.

"Hiwatari." Nodded the white-haired male.

"Micro-penis." The Dranzer wielder greeted, smirking.

Garland was found beaten black and blue in a dumpster the next morning.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Please Review!


End file.
